


gredane

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	gredane

第一章

“过来。”彼得朝哈利招了招手示意他向自己走来。  
刚刚沐浴好的人，身上就裹了条浴巾，只留着上半身健壮的蜜色肌肤暴露在空气中，那股辛辣冷冽的信息素伴随着彼得帕克属于alpha的魅力织成一张无形的蛛网，哈利只觉得自己被粘在中央动弹不得。

哈利看着那个行走的荷尔蒙靠近自己，努力挪着小步试图不着痕迹地向后撤退，僵硬地扯出一个自以为正常的微笑，眼波看似流转，实则打量着计算如何用最短路径快速离开这个房间。

“我觉得…”哈利刚要推辞一下，就因为退后不够明显而使得大步向自己走来的人，一个长臂，就把他捞到了怀里。

哈利双掌贴在彼得赤裸的胸膛处，抿着嘴唇皱着眉头，在想表现拒绝时觉得不妥而决定还是应该装的娇羞一点儿，顺势往他胸肌那乱摸了一把，躲闪的眼神作出一副“强奸版的欲拒还羞”，“我觉得这场交易我吃亏太多。”哈利躲着他努力向后仰着脖子，准备拉出天鹅脖那般优雅的长度。

“嗯？”彼得直接扣住哈利的后脑勺，咬住哈利的尖耳部分，洒出滚烫的气息，含糊不清地从鼻腔里冒出疑问的语气词。  
“我今天…这场明显是要给你白睡。”哈利垂下头，蜷出一段白皙的颈脖肌肤，“什么所谓的试用期，需要让你满意才肯让我卖身还债，像你这种拔X无情的类型的人，直接拍拍屁股走人就好了，我只能躺在床上揉着屁股对你破口大骂，最后变成一个被骗尽财色的苦情又可笑角色。”  
哈利刚刚管住那只游荡到他臀部的手，却没能躲过落到嘴唇上的那个吻，还好对方只是浅尝辄止就离开了。

“我不是告诉你，即使你试用期没能通过，我也会帮你偿还完你所背负着的四分之一的债务，来作为你今晚可能不完美床技伺候的奖励。”彼得的嘴唇擦过哈利的脸颊，“而且相信我，你现在已经穷到地铁都要坐不起了，为什么觉得我会对你有钱财可图的想法？现在，选择权在我手中。”彼得俯下脸，将哈利的脸庞抬起迫使他直视自己的双目，笑意深沉。

哈利不安分地扭动着腰身，如此直白的言论实在很大程度上给予他极大的打击，“可是…即使你对床伴都报以如此丰沃的条件。”  
哈利痛心疾首地闭上眼睛，彼得松松垮垮围在腰上的浴巾已然被他乱动时蹭掉，然后，他不小心感受到了什么鼓起的东西，尤其是哈利努力挣扎得到的距离让他眼神飘荡时看见了彼得帕克腿间时，脸色更加难看了，嗯，那其间，只能用隐晦的“很可观”一词来形容。  
“我…我还是很怕明天早上起来屁股疼…”即使作为一只omega，哈利对于这场要出卖他菊花甚至和……的交易还是有些抵触。

彼得眼中闪过一丝无奈，并且毫不避讳赤身裸体，手臂收了收向下移动，手掌穿过对于哈利来说有些过于宽大的牛仔裤腰口，向里色情地捏了捏他的臀肉，“相信我的技术，会好好带你的。”，彼得像是鼓励般地对哈利说。  
严重怀疑这一点，哈利忍不住想要在内心咆哮，可是，他只能笑靥如花，手掌微微颤抖地滑过彼得的腰侧，手臂勾住他的颈脖，把心一横吻上买主的嘴唇，最后的挣扎，毫无意义。  
一个重心不稳，哈利已经倒在了床上，睫羽颤抖地看着自己身上那具健美的身躯，好歹不是个脑满肠肥的糟老头子，如果真的是传说中的器大活好的话，就当做自己嫖了一场，还有钱可以赚，反正，他已经穷到钱都没了。那些巨额债务将他所有的尊严和选择压成粉末。  
“先让我看看你所具备的条件。这是试用期的先前检查任务。”彼得帕克挑眉道。  
哈利看着自己的上衣被撕开，白皙胸膛上两粒樱桃，向下是一层薄薄皮囊未能很好掩盖的肋骨突出，哈利不想看到他的目光，只能低垂双目，抿紧嘴唇，双手死死抓住身下的床单。转移注意力地想着自己少了件衣服，且短期内买不了新的了。  
彼得只觉得自己的呼吸变得粗重起来，他的嘴唇贴近哈利的腺体处，嗅到甜甜的香草味，舌尖舔过，嘴唇顺下，胸口，小腹，濡湿处一条痕迹，“小蛋糕。”他对哈利亲昵的低语道。

如奶油般刷上的肌肤缀以的樱桃，加上香喷喷的甜意，十分贴切了，彼得想着。  
哈利只是在床上偏过头不言语，咬着下唇。  
随后将哈利的长裤脱下，大手抚摸着大腿上一寸寸露出的肌肤，笔直白皙又修长的双腿让人爱不释手，彼得手掌在哈利大腿根上的嫩肉擦过后，才将他身上有且仅有的唯一布料拉滑过大腿最后随意丢在了一旁。

“腿很好看。”彼得夸赞道，且真心实意。

哈利的小兄弟和他一样秀气，浅色的耻毛中可爱的耷拉着，彼得只看了一眼，手掌托起哈利的腰，另一只手贴向臀瓣大力的揉捏了几下他浑身上下肉最多的地方，食指贴着臀缝往秘穴挤了进去，被异物进入那个从未踏足过的地方，哈利全身刹那间僵硬了起来，不自觉的拱起腰，望向彼得的眼中闪过一丝慌张，终究还是害怕。  
彼得只是微笑着揽起哈利，使他贴近自己，坐在自己的双腿之上，身下早已勃起的部位顶到哈利的小腹，如此赤裸裸，想着自己接下来要经历的那些，忸怩作态只会让眼前这个“种马”更加瞧不起自己，在奥斯本宣告破产，财务顾问卷款携逃落下的那一笔一无所有的他根本无法偿还的债务，哈利站在门口看着自己的祖宅被封要迎来拍卖抵债的命运时，就预料到，接下来要抵债，能用来抵债的那个，大概就是他的身体了吧，不是没有尝试过奔走，但他唯一能得到的怕是只有一碗闭门羹，直到还好能敲开一道要丢掉所有尊严活下去，偿还完债务的大门。  
哈利转眼间抬起眼睑，眉目流转，双臂环上彼得的颈脖，双腿缠在他的腰侧，嘴角扬起一个挑逗的微笑，喉间溢出后穴被开垦时所挑起的呻吟，试用期要好好表现，不是吗？哈利自嘲地想到，毕竟他哪有选择的自主权，想起要去做应召生，不过也是要如此，起码眼前的这个人身材和脸让人挑不出过错，已经是不错了。  
哈利颤着腰身，后穴被慢吞吞地撑开了三个指头的大小，被身上alpha侵略性的信息素所包裹，哈利管不住自己的甬道内开始分泌出润滑的肠液，尤其是，该死的彼得帕克毫不收敛地向里抠挖，触到一块时，那股无法忍受的酥醉异样感，只能让哈利闷着声呜呜地低吟。

“叫出来别忍着，小蛋糕。”彼得压低声音诱惑着，俯首卖在胸前，含住一颗小樱桃尝了起来，舌尖舔舐过后嘴唇吮吸齿关轻扫，哈利只能掐着彼得的脊背，手臂摁住他的颈脖，还是没能忍住。  
“嗯…唔……别…”哈利的脸颊染上些许绯红，晃着腰，自己腿间的东西也开始抬头。  
彼得觉得自己忍的着实难受，下半身硬的有些微微发疼，看着哈利脸色染上的情欲之色，勾起嘴角，将手指完全抽出，双掌托在臀瓣处掰开抬起穴口完全暴露出，抵在自己流出水的铃口处，一点点进去，柔软又紧致的肠道将他的性器包裹，温热又湿润，极致的快感要将彼得拉入极乐巅峰。  
哈利感觉到自己的后穴被一个庞然大物闯入，下半身被一点点完全扯开，被填充。秘境被人探寻开来，胸口肉粒被吮吸的发硬，哈利只能紧紧搂住彼得，带着omega的本能贴近那个在自己身上雪白的肌肤和他蜜色的肌肤贴靠交缠在一起。  
哈利吃力地将彼得的那根性器一点点吞入，却又不安分地扭着腰身，荡漾开彼得的理智，他的嘴唇在哈利颈脖的腺体处留恋，双掌箍着哈利的腰身，按住向下，将自己的傲挺一把全部埋入。  
哈利再也抑制不住地大声娇喘了起来，仰起头，脖子处展示出一个好看的弧度，彼得万般无奈地用嘴唇扫过向上，最后准确无误地吻上了哈利的唇。

彼得任由自己的阴茎在哈利体内肆虐，每次抽出一半再重重地推入，尤其是那个敏感让哈利失控的点，更要在每次进入时重重碾过，但却止于宫口没有再进一步。  
哈利半张着嘴唇，眼角浮出的那一抹娇媚的红，是他所赠予和烙下的欢爱的痕迹，搔动着彼得的心，换来一次又一次猛烈的撞击。  
除了扭动着臀接受，哈利别无他法，自己翘起的阴茎洒出透明的液体悉数落到彼得的小腹上，但是对方攻势一直凶猛，哈利扭的腰疼，力气有些不足，只能将自己搭在那蜜色的躯体上，半睁着眼，最后被鼓捣着累睡过去。

“只要帕克总裁愿意施以援手，帮助奥斯本度过现在的难关解决现如今的债务问题，我愿意为你做任何事。”哈利记得自己求了三日才得以见到眼前的人，难得的接见让哈利心中留有一丝希望。  
他局促不安地站在宽敞明亮的办公室，低头在提出请求后，对方的目光直勾勾地望着自己却不做任何表态，哈利的心开始慢慢向下沉去，他缓缓地低头，看着光洁鉴人的地板上倒映出自己落拓的模样，哈利知道自己应该走了。  
人生真是个神奇的东西，不知怎么他就被洗劫一空，曾经的高傲悉数落为卑微。  
“这个代价太大，哈利奥斯本，你能给我什么样的回报？你要知道没有一个商人愿意去做一项赔本的生意。”  
就当哈利以为一切无转机要石沉大海时，彼得陡然的发声使得，惊起哈利猛然抬头。  
“我…我能给你我所有的一切，只要你愿意出手帮忙，其后集团运作起来的回报，定然不扉。”哈利艰难地开口道。  
“那些都太远，而且你已经一无所有，能给我什么呢？”彼得帕克扬了扬嘴角，像是嘲笑。  
“我自己…我可以把我自己送给你作为抵押。”

这一切血淋淋的现实将哈利杀到无路可退。

彼得帕克低下头，哈利看不清他的表情，只是随后他就带着低沉的笑声抬头，“恕我直言，你没有那么值钱。”  
“不劳提醒，那我们就此打住，告辞。”哈利深吸口气准备离开又一个拒绝自己的地方，很明显对方想逗他玩，并未有帮助的念头。

“不过，你应该听说过我的未婚妻，玛丽吧？”  
哈利刚刚侧身，就听到后头悠悠地开口。

玛丽简，当红女演员，娇艳耀眼的omega一枚，折于牛粪彼得帕克中，很可惜貌似因为某些原因，二人订婚后迟迟没有结婚。  
“外面海报牌里多了去了，想不认识都难。”哈利转身耸肩道，并不是很清楚这个人要干嘛。  
“她不想要孩子，而我又需要一个孩子获得家族长辈同意结婚，所以，我需要你。”彼得帕克向后靠在椅子上，眉眼中的高傲不言而喻。

“你需要我？”哈利在脑海中百转千回了许久，手拉住自己的外套，“我替你让她怀孕？彼得帕克，恕我直言，你要知道，两个omega在一起是没有好结果的，而且…这很为难我…”哈利纠结着脸道。  
彼得帕克太阳穴处的青筋暴起，眉间紧缩着，“我知道。”他咬牙切齿道，“是你搞反了，是你替她怀孕，生个孩子！”  
“如果你做我情夫，怀孕后生下的孩子归我和玛丽所有。”彼得死死地望着哈利紧扶着桌面说道。  
或许信息量太大，哈利感觉自己的大脑呆滞了那么几秒才找回神智，慢慢开口，“你是要我代孕？？？人工授精吗？”  
“不。”彼得帕克忽然笑得痞魅，“我亲自给你‘授精’。”  
“那这和包养有何区别？而且你确定你未婚妻她会乐意？”哈利觉得莫名其妙匪夷所思。

“我先回答你的第一个问题，我们是地下的到时候她只会以为你凭空代孕就是了，她不会介意的，其后，这和包养的不同是，我可以用买一送一原则来解释，我买的是你肚子里的孩子，而你是被送的那个我必须要接受，这有本质区别。”他从皮椅上站起。

“你为了结婚倒是愿意一掷千金，可是…”哈利忽然笑了起来，却在说话时被打断。  
“没有可是，我大概是唯一一个愿意给你帮助的人，不信你也可以去找别人，我也可以去找别人。”彼得说着慢慢靠近了哈利。  
“现在，选择权终于到我手上了，告诉我你的答案。 ”彼得微笑着捏起哈利的下巴。  
哈利抬头看着他那双棕色双目中，有浓的看不清的什么躲在后面。  
事实证明，哈利奥斯本确实没有什么好的选择了，他只能淡淡点了点头。  
彼得帕克呼出的热气撒在哈利的面庞，“不过也没那么简单，今天晚上，我会派人接你，先要渡过你要经历的试用期，我才会给出你想要的回应，如果我们二人床技实在不合拍，我也会偿还你总债务的四分之一作为一夜情的费用。”他低下头鼻尖触到哈利的，大拇指抚过哈利的嘴唇挨得极近。  
“多谢。”哈利强装着冷静回答道。  
“不客气。”彼得帕克在他耳边温柔地回答。

哈利先一步感受到身体所传来的疼痛，不适地睁开眼，看见对方已经起来套好了西装。  
“怎样？”他声音沙哑地问道。  
彼得帕克将换好的干净被子向上遮住哈利刚刚移动露出的肩头，手掌摸过哈利的脸庞。  
“你的香味很甜，腿缠住我腰时很好看，屁股很翘手感很好，身体内又湿又软。”说完他咬住哈利的嘴唇给了一个深吻。  
哈利觉得自己被吻得要窒息了，还好最后他放开了自己的唇。  
“希望我们努力后你能尽早怀孕。”  
彼得帕克看似礼貌地给出了答案。  
哈利微笑着将头埋回被子里，全身的疼痛，还好值得了，不是吗？

那个曾经遥不可及的人最终还是落在了自己手上，彼得忽然很庆幸，兜转受折磨多久，还是把他握在了手上，曾经朦胧的梦——哈利奥斯本。

tbc

第二章  
被拿出有关身体和床笫之间的事任人点评，无论哈利决定如何丢掉自尊，还是觉得异常难为情，只是他现在与明码标价的商品没有二样，只要忍过这段所谓的难堪时期，大概人生以后什么事都不算事了，他能怎么办，世事多艰，父亲可以爽快地撒手人寰，倘若这最后的救星彼得帕克也失去，估计他只能从奥斯本楼顶上一跃而下了，这样也算爽快，死亡是简单的选择，但是命运给了他希望，还是想虐待自己走更难的那条路，能如何？

他克服不了死亡的恐惧，真的很奇怪，没有经历过死亡的恐吓，还是下意识害怕他，哈利将整个人埋在被子里面，差点把自己闷出一身汗，还是决定把话题移开。

首先，彼得帕克的床技并没有他自己说的那样好，哈利在用被子遮住自己的脸时在内心腹诽道，没办法，他的尾椎骨还被带着泛起一阵阵酸痛，后穴被撑的有些疼，更不要提昨天晚上自己胸口被咬的多么惨不忍睹了。

尤其是想到自己被长驱直入时，哈利内心更是愤难平，“该死的大X男！”当他扶着腰，饥肠辘辘起来时忍不住咒骂道。

在彼得帕克走后哈利才敢起来，每走一步都颤颤巍巍地，扶着桌子将上面的早餐随意咬了几口，简单地喝了几口甜汤，即使身体再怎么不舒服还是强撑着走向浴室打开花洒再冲刷了那具暧昧不堪的身体，掂量着好歹春风一度，彼得帕克应该会帮自己清算最开始的那点债务吧？想到了大概的可行性，头发被打湿粘在额头与脸侧，有些懊恼地将花洒关上，等着氤氲的水汽散去，看着被铺上一层水汽的镜子中，模糊的自己。

彼得嘴角不自觉地上扬，即使今天秘书小姐不小心将他要的咖啡给买错了，他也只是好心情地摆了摆手，惬意地将自己窝在皮椅上，拿出抽屉里有关奥斯本早就做好有关调查的资料，慢悠悠地将昨天就打好的报告让秘书发给董事，并且凭借自己的身份优势帮助哈利偿还了奥斯本不轻不重的一笔债务。

毫无疑问，昨天晚上用算为不齿的手段得到了肖想的人之后，更多的是喜悦，别误会，学生时期当然是应该阳光积极向上，只是被丢到社会这个修罗场之后，那些真挚反而被贬低的一文不值，那些优柔寡断都让市场这只野兽给磨得消失殆尽，更多需要的杀伐果决以及利落干脆的获取方式才更加符合这场游戏。

彼得知道自己或许并不适合站在这个位置，只是想着最初恍然带着皇冠存在的小王子，咬着牙努力坚持了过来，即使对方一点也不在意自己的用心更确切的来说是一无所知，但是实践明显证明了一件事，努力总是有回报的。

抛去有关向银行和其他集团不着痕迹施压的努力过程，他初中到现在的经历，大概算是一个非常励志的故事了？从土里土气被人遗忘在课堂角落，到现在穿着Tom Ford游刃在各色各样人物身边，lucky这个词或许可以概括他一部分成功原因，只是多的那些事自己才知道不足外道也。

他可以趁着自己和哈利奥斯本两人所处的位置优势多做一些事。

彼得想，只是那双灰蓝色的眼睛太过于倔强，被磨去之后呢？他见识过哈利奥斯本张牙舞爪时亮出利爪时的攻击他不幸被挠过一道，但是他渴求见到更不一样的哈利奥斯本，那张好看的脸不需要其他外在事物的添色，只需要添加其他感情作为最好的装扮，不得不说，他想要看见一个温顺的哈利奥斯本。

不是那种装模作样的，是心甘情愿，而唯一能让他心甘情愿卸下骄傲的，只有被爱情俘虏时吧？

在看到短信确定哈利上了自己安排的车时，他不自觉地努了努嘴唇，拿出钢笔在手中打转，在神游了几秒咧嘴笑了开来。

当意识到如果可以使哈利奥斯本爱上自己时，从心底荡开的喜悦忽然将他包围，这种愉悦感大概不会亚于想到和哈利做爱时的激动与兴奋。

他不会犯相同的错，在哈利奥斯本身上跌倒两次，凡事一次，就够了，他只是不甘心，彼得对自己解释道。

哈利在今天得知那所谓交易的第一笔还债巨款已经到账之后，压在心里的石头忽然被削去了一部分减少了点重量，但是在接下来被来电的彼得帕克要求他整理好东西去和他同居之时，难得的好心情荡然无存。

奥斯本大宅被封，银行决定在不久之后将他拍卖掉，哈利对这房子的感情不深，因为它总是过于冰冷，当初搬走时只是随便塞了些东西，因为他没有多大的选择与时间，全身的家当就剩下一个包和他自己了，想到活了二十几年只剩下这么点东西着实让哈利觉得伤感。

为了表达自己的不满，哈利在拣衣服时，慢吞吞地将它们弄平整一点点折好，塞到行李箱去，无视那等在估计防备着他逃跑赖账的司机。

哈利至今不懂为什么彼得会帮助自己，虽然伴随着一个这个无礼的附加条件，如果没有别的合理解释，那就只能暂归于彼得帕克想要侮辱他，他想不明白，却也只能答应，可惜随身带的衣物不多，哈利在无法拖延时间时只能，在拉上行李箱拉链时，继续慢吞吞地，在完成之后，看着司机将他的行李搬上车，没有后退之路的打开车门，也上了车。

到了一栋别墅核对完身份之后，哈利被放下，拿着行李箱，拘谨地看着房子周围，深吸一口气才打开了属于自己的雀笼，室内设计简单干练，色调单一，巨大的落地窗此时窗帘被挽起，采光充足。

房子大概有些大，哈利觉得局促不安，毕竟这是个十足陌生的环境，刚刚想着或许只有自己一个人时，一个光着上半身，露出健壮胸肌和腹肌的彼得帕克头顶滴着水，擦着一条干毛巾就走了出来，应该是刚刚在洗头，哈利猜测到。

哈利看着他，忽然莫名其妙就发起呆来，彼得一言不发，只是步伐稳健带着自己都不知道的欢快走下楼梯。

他接过哈利的行李箱，自然而然地牵起哈利的手，“卧室在这边。”彼得开口介绍道。

哈利只是跟在他身后亦步亦趋，那只手掌的温度灼的他掌心被捂得发烫。

彼得将行李箱放在小衣间，打开衣橱向哈利展示，“这是放衣物的地方，我也带了点衣服也放这。”  
。  
随后，他将抽屉拉开暧昧道，“这是放内裤的地方，如果你不介意或许我们可以混着穿。”彼得半蹲起身之时在看到哈利交叠着手抿唇的动作，贴着他的脸亲了一口。手掌箍在哈利腰侧，再瞥了一眼哈利的行李，“就这么点东西吗？”他呼出的气息洒在哈利脸颊上。

在昨夜之前，哈利想，他们连点头之交都算不上，现在，彼得就一副熟稔的姿态，他无法忽略那只移到他臀部的手，也不会忘记他和他之间的交易，他晃了晃头，“我现在是个穷光蛋，哪里会有多余的东西。”他在抓住那只解开自己皮带的手时，纠结开口道。

那只手并没有得到控制反而更加得寸进尺地加大动作幅度，直接将他的裤子野蛮地褪下，手指顺着臀缝，点入密穴，alpha的气息让哈利只能将自己的手挂在彼得脖子上。

不久前经历过性爱的穴口被彼得抠挖流出液体，昨夜那根折腾了他半宿的家伙现在又迫不及待地抵在了入口，彼得帕克的身体像是铜墙铁壁忽然围住了他，嘴唇在他唇瓣上吮吸，试探地开始将阴茎送入，昨夜刚刚被开拓过的甬道被剖开，一点点将肠道撑开，肠液不自觉的汨汨流出将甬道自觉润滑。

哈利仰着头感受到彼得的舌尖在他的腺体处打转，甬道将阴茎包裹住，他被抱起抵在墙面按住胯的位置被打开身体。

一切进行的有条不紊，忽然间响起的手机铃声，打破这片低喘，抑制住解开哈利胸前两颗纽扣撕咬住锁骨的彼得，哈利下意识地收缩甬道，挤压着彼得的阴茎，哈利听见他闷哼了一声，有少许液体流出，下一秒，啪的一声，彼得帕克一掌招呼在他臀瓣上。

哈利忽然怒不可遏，大概是被捅痛的后遗症，丫的，自己定力不行泄了还怪别人？

张着嘴就咬在了彼得的肩上。

Tbc


End file.
